Tin oxide was first reported in 1976 and is known as a transparent conductive oxide having visible light permeability, infrared reflectance and low resistance. Owing to such characteristics, tin oxide has widely been used for gas sensor, solar cell electrode and low resistant glass coating, etc. Many research groups are studying on tin alkoxide, amide, and chalcogenide compounds in the form of monomer, and having 2-coordinated or 4 coordinated structure. To produce tin, tin oxide, and materials containing tin, precursors such as SnCl4, Sn(CH3)4, (CH3)2SnCl2, Sn(C4H9)2(CHCOO)2, Sn(OAc)2, Sn(acac)2 (acac=acetylacetonate), and Sn(XR)2 (X=O, S, N, R=Me, Et, i-Pr, t-Bu) have been used. All the synthetic compounds are stabilized by using a ligand having huge steric hindrance or by an electron donor substrate. The most common tin compounds are thermolysed in a vacuum chamber by MOCVD (metal organic chemical vapor deposition) process via unstable gas phase reaction at 80-450° C. This process is a method based on the decomposition of those compounds in gas phage which are reactive on a substrate as gas phase. But, the method is limited. Decomposition for the formation of thin film is too slow but if decomposition rate is accelerated, the quality of the thin film is reduced. Thin film can be produced by PCVD (plasma-induced chemical vapor deposition) and sputtering, but these methods have structural problem and quality problem of photoelectron (T. W. F. Russel, B. N. Baron and R. E. Rocheleau, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B2(4), 1984, 840; Sanjay Mathur, Hao Shen, Vladimir Sivakov, and Ulf Werner, Chem. Mater. 2004, 16, 2449; Henry Gerung, Scott D. Bunge, Timothy J. Boyle, C. Jeffrey Brinkerab and Sang M. Han, Chem. Commun., 2005, 1914; Seigi Suh and David M. Hoffman, Inorg. Chem. 1996, 35, 6164; A. Watanabe, M. Unno, F. Hojo, T. Miwa, J. Mater. Sci. Lett., 2001, 20, 491; S. Veprek, J. Prokop, F. Glatz, and R. Merica, F. R. Klingan and W. A. Herrmann, Chem. Mater. 1996, 8, 825).